


Stories of the Second Self: Buy Her Own Hands.

by John_Steiner



Series: Alter Idem [125]
Category: Urban Fantasy - Fandom, overcoming disabilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Steiner/pseuds/John_Steiner
Summary: Julia lost both her hands as an Emergency Ordnance Disposal unit in the Ohio National Guard. However, through determination and resourcefulness Julia designed and built prosthetic hands for her giant size. After, she started a modulated home building business with a catchy name. Then, she encountered clients whose teenage son, turned to an angel in Alter Idem, also was an amputee. Julia uses her engineering talents and takes the chance to help the adolescent be less withdrawn and cope with his disability.
Series: Alter Idem [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618813





	Stories of the Second Self: Buy Her Own Hands.

Before the federal occupation and her personal transition, Juliet had been an engineer and architect. So when she lost her job after surpassing a height of nine foot, three inches the Ohio National Guard came calling. Juliet answered, more for a steady living. Due to her aptitudes she ended up in 89 Delta, which was an Emergency Ordnance Disposal unit. Her growth continued on until she stood fourteen feet, ten inches. Tall, even by giant standards.

It had been just her fourth mission when she was tasked with diffusing an undetonated rocket that cost Juliet her hands. She spent more than a year in recovery before eventual medical discharge. The VA would've been generous with prosthetic but no one had yet designed artificial hands for giants. That was the point when Juliet herself went to work with the aid of a VA home assistant.

Juliet also pulled money from her pension that she had built up in her pre-Alter Idem civilian job to buy a 3D printer and other tools. Five months later, Juliet opened up her own home-building business, which she called "Buy Her Own Hands."

The concept was that Juliet designed a set of modulated components that could easily be manufactured and assembled onsite once a foundation was poured. What made Juliet's home-construction company unique is that she had no employees, and did the work herself, despite being a double-amputee.

An architectural magazine had once done a review of her houses, describing them as lego-looking in criticism. Yet, that's when the number of orders jump. Juliet had jobs lined up for a few years now, and spent six days a week working. Then came one order unlike any other. The design wasn't so unusual as the color theme request.

"It's odd, I'm sure," said Mrs. Watkins told Juliet, as the couple and Juliet sat in her living room converted to an office.

"The oddest I think I've seen," Juliet started to assure, "Were a couple homes wishing to emulate the Seer House, where that newspaper used to be headquartered."

"You see, it's our son," Mr. Watkins spoke up, "He wasn't adjusting well to the several times we had to move since his... since he became an angel. It's not just that he was singled out for it, but he really hates being an angel. We had a hard time getting him to go to church, and just gave up trying after he turned fourteen."

"So, we told him we'd let him pick out the color," Mrs. Watkins explained, "Though, we couldn't find a house that matched."

"I do have some designs that I think would work best for angels." Juliet started to bring up images on her desktop monitor and turned it around.

It was when Juliet reached for the top of the monitor that both of the Watkins stared at her prosthetic hand.

"I'm sorry," Mr. Watkins apologized, "Just that I hadn't noticed that before. Our son's also an amputee. Back where we once lived when our son turned, neighbors came after him. It's... I can't bring myself to describe it, just that's when Eric's hand was so badly injured the hospital couldn't save it."

"Don't giants regrow lost limbs?" Mrs. Watkins asked.

"The VA told me there were signs of that, but I've only started to notice a difference," Juliet replied, "It might take decades, though, and I have no idea if they're regrow correctly to be functional."

Mrs. Watkins stood up. "Do you mind if I bring Eric in here to meet you?"

"No, that'd be lovely," Juliet beamed down at the two human parents.

Juliet resumed going over design elements with Mr. Watkins, before Mrs. Watkins returned with a teenager wearing all goth clothing and long hair dyed black with one side shaved. Eric Watkins stood with his arms folded in such a way that his right disappeared into his long coat that also covered his wings.

Rising up, Juliet came around her desk, the height set for the convenience of her normal sized clients, and visibly grabbed a normal-scale chair using the prosthetic hands she personally designed.

Juliet waited before placing the chair to ask Eric, "Do you have a preference for where to sit?"

Eric merely pointed off to the side with his left hand, and refold it around his right.

"I've been discussing with your parents about houses, Eric," Juliet said and adjusted the monitor for him to see. "Is there anything that catches your interest?"

The next home up on the screen included an octagonal corner floor plan that rose up like a keep. Eric leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table. "What's that rounded part for?"

"Those often end up as sunrooms or for reading," Juliet answered, "Though, I've seen them used as indoor gardens or a morning dining area. The uppermost floor with no windows is an attic space."

"Couldn't that be made into a bedroom?" Eric asked.

Juliet turned to Eric's parents. "I don't see why not. Fire code would require a window, but it doesn't have to be glass."

"Is that what you want?" Mrs. Watkins asked Eric.

Shrugging, Eric answered, "Guess so. But all black."

Juliet brought up her drafting program to modify pre-drafted houses to apply colors. She got it close to Eric's color, but some of the trim remained white. However, Eric's face shifted in seeming interest.

"Kinda skeletal," Eric noted.

"I was thinking Oreo," Juliet said, but then looked again and nodded. "I can see how that'd fit also."

"Do you like it?" Mr. Watkins asked Eric.

Eric again looked to Juliet's hands, each finger running off individual motors that Juliet had to select with keys on the wrist of the prosthetic. He turned his attention to the house, and then leaned back in the chair, letting his own prosthetic hand show a little.

"Yeah, I like it," Eric said.

Juliet managed to close the deal and got to work. She had two other homes to wrap up first, but managed to start on the Watkins home a month after meeting the family. She also exchanged emails with Eric's parents regarding his prosthesis.

The uncommon home design stretched the contract out to three weeks, but Juliet was satisfied with the result, and in her office attire and suitcase awaited out front for the Watkins to arrive. Their car pulled out, and the Watkins parents got out first.

Mr. Watkins panned around the neighborhood first, making Juliet think he was looking out for his son, before calling into the car. "It's all clear."

Eric himself then got out, using his left hand for the car door, and stood to take in the house before him. Eric's parents followed behind him as he walked up to the front steps.

"Eric," Juliet addressed the winged teen. "I talked it over with your parents before getting you something else."

Juliet struggled a little with opening her own suitcase, and had to type in different active configurations for her finger motors. Then, she opened the suitcase to reveal what looked like a hand and forearm of bone.

"Is-- is that for me?" a bewildered Eric asked, looking up to Juliet.

"Yes it is, Eric," Juliet said, "I built this while working on your house. "It has all the same motor features mine do."

"Wicked!" Eric heaved with delight, and plucked it up, and looked to Juliet again. "Can I try it now?"

"Sure," Juliet answered, "It's yours."

Eric hastily put his current prosthetic wrist between his knees to detach it and remove the sleeve underneath. Juliet verbally guided Eric in how to slip on the new sleeve that included sensors to pick up muscle contractions through the skin, and then how to snap the skeleton forearm onto it. With all five motors on, Eric tested its contraction and opening motions.

"Ohh, this is bad!" Eric exclaimed triumphantly. "I can't wait to show this off!"

That was the moment Juliet noticed both parents tearing up and embracing each other. She could tell they were moved by the fact Eric no longer wanted to hide his disability.

They moved in that day, and before Juliet left the Watkins to their new home, she was surprised by Eric wanting to hug her. She knelt down by the porch to help offset some of the height difference and leaned forward to gently wrap her mechanical fingers about Eric's shoulders, as he hugged her neck.


End file.
